headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Robot
| continuity = | other names = Robos; Androids; Droids | availability = | manufacturer = Various | model = Various | 1st appearance = }} Robots are electronic/mechanical machines, able to perform tasks as per a set of specific preprogrammed parameters. Another common characteristic is that by its appearance or movements, a robot often conveys a sense that it has intent or agency of its own. The word robot can refer to both physical robots and virtual software agents, but the latter are usually referred to as bots. There is no consensus on which machines qualify as robots, but there is general agreement among experts and the public that robots tend to do some or all of the following: move around, operate a mechanical limb, sense and manipulate their environment, and exhibit intelligent behavior, especially behavior which mimics humans or other animals. As a means of preventing robots from becoming a threat to their environment, many of them are programmed to adhere to certain guidelines or "laws". As per science fiction writer Isaac Asimov, the Three Laws of Robotics are: #A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. #A robot must obey any orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. #A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law. Robots also appear in many cartoon programs. They are the primary subject of the Transformers animated franchise, and tend to pop up in other related genres including sci-fi, action/adventure, superhero fantasy and comedy. Androids from Westworld.]] Androids are robotic creations whose physical appearance is patterned after that of a humanoid. While all androids are robots, not all robots are androids. Some androids bear an appearance so similar to a normal human being, that they can often fool various means of perception be it ocular, electronic or otherwise. Some notable androids in film cinema include Ash, an android featured in the 1979 film Alien, who goes nuts and tries to kill the crew of the mining vessel Nostromo. Another example of the classic "robots-gone-bad" trope is the gunslinger featured in the 1973 Michael Crichton film Westworld who tries to kill two tourists named Peter Martin and John Blane before finally meeting it's end after being doused with highly concentrated acide. In television, the most infamous android of all is without question Lieutenant Commander Data from the syndicated sci-fi series Star Trek: The Next Generation. Although he is very obviously a robot, Data has demonstrated an unwavering desire to become more human, even going so far as to have a microchip implanted that simulates human emotion. Droids A "droid" is merely another term used for robot, although the word itself is derivative of the word Android. Conversely however, droids are not necessarily androids as many have physical appearances that are not based on that of living beings. The term droid was popularized by the Star Wars film franchise, but has since become part of general sci-fi vernacular. Sentinels Sentinels are the name attributed to various models of robot featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. They are part of the mainstream Marvel Universe, colloquially referred to as the Earth-616 reality, but have also been represented in stories that take place in alternate realities as well. They are traditionally associated with stories dealing with the X-Men. The original Sentinels, the MK I model, were first introduced in the pages of ''X-Men'', Volume 1 #14 in November, 1965 in a story called "Among Us Stalk... the Sentinels!". The more popularly known models are the MK III models, which were first introduced in ''X-Men'', Volume 1 #98 in the story, "Merry Christmas, X-Men — The Sentinels Have Returned!" in April, 1976. There have been many different models of Sentinel since then, varying in appearance, design, capabilities and programming. Robots of Note Robot characters Robot models Appearances Comics * Adventure Comics 373 - Renegade sentry robots. * Amazing Spider-Man 24 - Mysterio uses a robot cat and a robot bat to track Spider-Man. * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 6 - LMDs of Beetle, Shocker, Speed Demon and Overdrive. * Atom 26 - Robot insects. * Avengers 45 - Super-Adaptoid. * Black Widow & The Marvel Girls 2 - Black Widow protects an advanced robot. * Captain America 111 - Mankiller and mechanical cowboy. * Cyberforce 1 - T.I.M.M.I.E. and C.C. * Doom Patrol 86 - Rog the giant robot. * Doom Patrol 88 - RA-2, robot surgical assistant. * Doom Patrol 99 - Bug Man's giant robot insects. * Doom Patrol Vol 2 74 - Simulacrums of Robotman. * Fantastic Four 15 - Awesome Android. * Fantastic Four 28 - Awesome Android. * Iron Man 12 - Tony Stark LMD. * Journey Into Mystery 57 - Orogo. * Marvel Comics 1 - Human Torch, Jim Hammond. * Marvel Team-Up 100 - Black Panther & Storm fight a robot owned by Andreas de Ruyter. * Showcase 66 - Hamid Ali's giant robot crocodile. * Showcase 67 - Hamid Ali's giant robot crocodile. * Star Wars 12 - C-3PO and R2-D2. * Star Wars 25 - C-3PO and R2-D2. * Star Wars 54 - C-3PO and R2-D2. * Star Wars 76 - C-3Po, R2-D2, and K-3PX. * Star Wars: Poe Dameron 27 - BB-8 only. * Strange Tales 99 - Mister Morgan's Monster. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 29 - Turtlebot. * Uncanny X-Men 14 - MK I Sentinels. * X-Factor Special: Layla Miller 1 - Summers Rebellion era Sentinels. * Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 1 - Colossus of Mars. Television * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Ghost - Aida LMD. * American Horror Story: The End - Miriam Mead robot. * American Horror Story: The Morning After - Miriam Mead robot. * Doctor Who: Smile - Vardies and Emojibots. * Flash: All Star Team Up - Robot insects. * Lost in Space: The Android Machine - B9 and Verda. * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: The Padawan Path - Cleaning droid. * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Beasts of Echo Base - R2-D2 only. * Super Friends: The Bride of Darkseid (Part 2) - Apokoliptian robot sentries. * Twilight Zone: The Mighty Casey - Casey, the robot baseball player. * Wonder Woman: The Deadly Toys - Evil Wonder Woman robot. Films * Black Hole, The - Maximilian, V.I.N.CENT., B.O.B. & S.T.A.R. * Chopping Mall - Shopping mall killbots. * Ex Machina - Ava, Kyoko and other models. * Ghost in the Shell (1995) - Android assassins. * Ghost in the Shell (2017) - Android assassins. * Incredibles, The - Omnidroid. * Planet Hulk - Arch-E 5912. * Robot Wars - MEGA-1 robot and MRAS-2. Novels * Han Solo at Stars' End - CD-2 harvester Agiribot * Star Wars: Leia, Princess of Alderaan Short stories * Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale - C2-R4, C-3O, R2-D2. External Links * Robots at Wikipedia References Gallery Alpha 5.jpg Arch-E 5912.jpg Awesome Android.jpg Bionic Woman 3x03 001.jpg Bionic Woman 3x03 002.jpg Bionic Woman 3x04 001.jpg Bionic Woman 3x04 006.jpg Buffy 2x11 006.jpg Captain STAR.jpg Clone Wars 3x20 004.jpg Clone Wars 4x20 015.jpg Colossus of Mars.jpg Doctor Sun.jpg Doctor Who 14.18 001.jpg Doctor Who 2005 10x02 001.jpg Doctor Who 2005 10x02 002.jpg Fod 1x04 005.jpg Fod 1x04 006.jpg Fod 1x04 009.jpg Fod 1x05 010.jpg Gernsback.jpg He-Man 1x05 011.jpg Kelex.jpg Kelex 002.jpg Kree Sentry.jpg Kree Sentry 459 001.jpg Kree Sentry 459 002.jpg Kree Sentry 459 003.jpg Killbot.jpg Killbot 002.jpg Living Brain.jpg Living Brain II.jpg Lost in Space 3x04 002.jpg Maximilian.jpg Mechani-Kong 001.jpg Mr. Static.jpg Terminator 2x03 004.jpg Mechanikong 001.jpg Mechanikong 002.jpg Mechano-Monster.jpg Metal Men.jpg Old BOB.jpg Recorder 211.jpg Rigellian Recorder.jpg Rigellian Recorder 002.jpg Rog.jpg Sentinels.jpg Sentinels 001.jpg Sentinel MK I.jpg Sentinel 3.14159.jpg Sentinels - HOM 001.jpg Sentinels - HOM 002.jpg Sentinels future.jpg SHERBIE.jpg Supergirl 1x06 001.jpg Supergirl 1x06 003.jpg Supergirl 1x06 005.jpg Supergirl 1x06 002.jpg LMD.jpg MK-9.jpg Octi-Robot 001.jpg Octi-Robot 002.jpg Orogo.jpg Robot - Robot Wars.jpg Robot - Robot Wars 001.jpg Robot - Robot Wars 002.jpg Robot - Robot Wars 003.jpg Superboy robot.jpg Supergirl robot.jpg Superman robot.jpg Super Friends TLSPS 1x02 005.jpg VINCENT.jpg WED treadwell repair droid.jpg C2-R4.jpg Beast Wars 1x05 001.jpg ---- Category:Articles Category:Eve of Destruction Category:Robots (2005)/Miscellaneous